


Last meal

by Aliza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Fill, Comic, Ladystuck, Other, unnamed fantroll corpse, vriska and a severed head, vriska and her mom and a severed head and lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza/pseuds/Aliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladystuck 2013 fill (Comic page)<br/>Vriska feeds her mom one final time, and, for the first time in a while, does it alone.</p><p>PROMPT: Vriska and loneliness. She got started on the killing as a pretty young kid, and to feed a spider the size of her mom, who knows if she even had time to make friends or if everyone she met just became dinner. Even once she did start getting to know other trolls, Vriska had a special talent for making herself completely unlikeable. And she likes to keep a nice protective shell around herself. She hardly ever shows any vulnerability. I want to see her break. Maybe with Terezi, maybe someone else, but I want to see her hurting and unable to hide it the way she wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).




End file.
